The present invention relates to an intake sound introduction device.
Intake sound introduction devices have been known, which introduce intake sound from the internal combustion engine mounted in a vehicle into the passenger compartment. For example, an intake sound introduction device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-185603 includes a Sound Creator (registered trademark). The Sound Creator functions as a resonator box for resonating intake sound of an internal combustion engine. The intake sound introduction device also includes a communication pipe, which is branched from the intake passage and is connected to the resonator box, and a transmission pipe, which is connected to the resonator box and communicates with the interior of the passenger compartment.
In some cases, powerful sound that contains half-order components, or so-called rumbling sound, is desired as the intake sound that is introduced into the passenger compartment. In such a case, such powerful intake sound is desired to be produced by the above-described intake sound introduction device, which has the resonator box.